Deuxième année d'informatique
by Iroko
Summary: Duo est passé en deuxième année d'informatique et il est content parce qu'il va retrouver...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Deuxième année d'informatique

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi, OOC, lime

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre

Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas et les blagues des profs non plus.

**Deuxième année d'informatique**

Chapitre 1

Salut ! Moi c'est Duo Maxwell, alias Shinigami. Parce que si on me cherche trop… et puis j'aime bien le japonais. Surtout un japonais, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux d'iceberg bleu. Si si, ça existe les icebergs bleus, j'ai vu des photos. C'est très joli, mais ses yeux sont encore plus beaux et plus froids. Quand ils vous fusillent vous avez l'impression de geler sur place. Quoique des fois j'ai l'impression de brûler au contraire. Mais bon j'ai toujours été particulier, c'est pour ça qu'on me remarque. Faut dire des garçons avec des yeux violets et une très longue natte châtain ça court pas les rues. Enfin moi je courrais les rues quand j'étais petit, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Il paraît que je parle trop mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire ! Mais bon je m'égare un peu. Je suis en deuxième année de DUT informatique. Je suis passé de justesse alors il va falloir que je bosse cette année. Mais l'important c'est que je sois en deuxième année, parce que mon fantasme sur pattes y est aussi. C'était sûr et certain vu que c'est un génie de l'informatique. Je sais pas si je vous l'ai dit il s'appelle Heero Yuy. Dans ma tête je l'appelle Hee-chan mais faut que je fasse gaffe parce que si ça m'échappe, je suis mort. Déjà qu'il aime pas quand je le surnomme 'ro. Au début j'ai eu peur les profs ont dit qu'ils avaient mixé les groupes. Effectivement je ne connais pas grand monde dans mon groupe. Mais je suis toujours dans le groupe 4 et Heero qui était dans mon bi-groupe (les cours rassemblaient souvent les groupes 3 et 4) a été mis dans mon groupe. Le hasard fait bien les choses et c'est pas mon meilleur ami qui dira le contraire. Quatre est passé dans le groupe 3. On est triste de ne plus pouvoir être tout le temps ensemble mais on sera pas souvent séparés et il se retrouve avec le meilleur (voir le seul) ami d'Heero, Trowa Barton, pour qui il a accessoirement le béguin. Normalement cette situation devrait nous permettre de resserrer les liens que j'avais essayé de former l'année dernière. Je parce que Heero et Trowa niveau conversation c'est limite muet et que l'amour rend Quatre très timide. En tout cas l'année s'annonce plutôt bien. Surtout qu'on a amphi avec Mr Daniel aujourd'hui et demain. Ce prof c'est un concentré d'humour. Si tu ris pas au moins une fois dans son cours c'est que t'es sourd. Ou handicapé des sentiments comme Heero et Trowa. C'est vraiment pas de chance pour Quatre et moi. Encore Heero on peut voir quand il est en colère ou quand on l'ennuie. Trowa lui, on voit rien. C'est l'impassibilité incarnée. Ses muscles faciaux sont quasiment tous inutilisés. Pour savoir ce qu'il pense faudrait être télépathe. Ou Heero. Ouais parce que c'est pas parce qu'ils ouvrent pas la bouche qu'ils communiquent pas entre eux. Un regard leur suffit pour se comprendre. Je vais finir par croire qu'ils sont télépathes. Bon je vais peut-être arrêter de mater Heero discrètement et faire plus attention au cours, ce serait bête de louper une blague.

- … je vous l'ai dit l'année dernière y'a pas de père noël. Le prince charmant il est occupé (dit M. Daniel en montrant son alliance)…

Il est trop ce prof. Mais pour moi le prince charmant il est assis à deux places de moi et il est inoccupé. Mais je ne sais pas s'il est occupable. Bon j'ai encore une année avec lui pour le savoir. Et pour aider Quat-chan à faire pareil avec Tro-man. Au moins une chose intéressante à faire cette année. Non, j'aime bien l'informatique, mais surtout la programmation. Les structures de la machine et des réseaux ça m'intéresse moins et puis j'y comprends pas grand-chose. J'pourrais peut-être demander à Hee-chan de m'aider. Très bonne idée. Décidemment la rentrée c'est pas si mal.

TZUSUKU


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Deuxième année d'informatique

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je suis sûre qu'ils en seraient ravi car je ne les martyrise pas trop. Oui ? Désolé Wufei ce shazi d'américain est comme il est, je peux pas le rendre tout sage, ça lui ferait du mal. Toi c'est pas grave c'est ta nature. Inutile de chercher ton sabre, Duo te l'a piqué tout-à-l'heure. Et tention à ce que tu dis sinon je te donne un rôle déshonnorant dans cette fic.

Blabla de l'auteur : Duo entame sa deuxième journée d'info. Vu toutes celles que je me suis déjà payées j'ai de quoi m'inspirer. La difficulté de certains cours, la vigilance de certains profs et l'apparition de menus travaux et contrôles viennent entraver l'avancement de mes fics. Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre... et commence parfois une nouvelle fic malgré le nombre de celles en cours. C'est bizarre que ça soit venu d'un coup. Il y a peu je finissais une fic avant d'en commencer une autre. Mais bon c'étaient mes premières.

**Deuxième année d'informatique**

**chapitre 2**

Ouaaaaaa ! Va falloir que je me réhabitue à me lever à 6 heures du mat. Une petite douche pour me réveiller. Et un bon petit déjeuner. Jus d'orange, yaourt et deux tartines de beurre de cacahouètes. Une petite troisième ? Non, le pot descend déjà bien assez vite. Va falloir que j'en rachète. Bon j'ai rien oublié ? En route pour l'IUT. Il fait un peu frais mais c'est supportable. Encore une journée en tee-shirt sous le soleil. Ou sous les néons de l'amphi. Tiens, tiens. Une place de libre à côté d'Hee-chan ? Je prends. Trowa pourra se mettre de l'autre côté et Quatre... Quatre devra choisir entre s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami ou s'asseoir à côté de son amour. Dieu me préserve d'un tel choix.

- Salut Heero.

- Hn.

Bon, faudra que je pense à lui apprendre le mot bonjour. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut comprendre ses "hn".

- ...

- Hn.

- Salut Trowa.

Celui-là aussi y'a du vocabulaire à lui apprendre. Mais je laisse ça à Quatre j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec le mien.

- Salut tout le monde.

- Salut Quatre.

- ...

- Hn.

Visiblement il préfère s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il a raison, il aura plein d'autres occasions de s'asseoir à côté de Trowa vu qu'ils sont dans le même groupe. Et puis on a toujours des tas de trucs à se dire le matin. Ou on rigole ensemble des blagues du prof ou de quand il aboie sur la craie qu'à écrit une connerie.

- Le grand **com**pilateur, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Bah y dit rien ce **con**. C'est très very dangerous.

J'espère qu'on va l'avoir toute l'année. C'est le seul prof qui n'a jamais besoin de demander le silence. Faut dire que personne ne veut râter une de ses perles.

- ... mais je ne vous dirait pas tout sur les types aujourd'hui au grand désespoir des gays.

Tiens on parle de nous ? Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, vous ne pouvez rien me dire de plus que je ne sache déjà sur mon type préféré. À moins qu'il y ait quelques informations particulières dans son dossier. Bon recopions ce qu'il a noté sur les types de variables avant qu'il efface. Déjà 9H30. Je suppose que le reste de la matinée passera plus lentement. Allez, en route pour le prochain cours. C'est ça Hee-chan, passe devant que je puisse admirer ton joli cul. Mais non Quatre je ne bave pas. Dommage pour toi, Trowa est resté à notre niveau.

- On se retrouve en cours de maths, cet aprem.

- Oui. Bon cours.

- ...

Bon, rattrapons Hee-chan. Manquerait plus que quelqu'un en profite pour me piquer ma place attitrée à côté de lui.

TZUSUKU


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Deuxième année d'informatique

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre

Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas et les blagues des profs non plus.

Blabla de l'auteur : Vous pouvez remercier Tohru-Excel. Comme elle m'a réclamé la suite j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur mes brouillons et là pop, une idée. Voici donc le troisième chapitre. J'espère avancer dans cette fic, mais l'inspiration s'invite quand elle veut. D'ailleurs elle m'avait abandonné la semaine dernière. Elle est revenue juste aujourd'hui. En plus de ce chapitre j'ai écrit une one-shot, mais faut que je la fignole et que je la tape alors je risque de pas la poster avant plusieurs jours étant donné que j'ai un contrôle de maths à réviser pour demain (je hais les maths et surtout le prof de TD) et que les trois prochains jours ont des horaires très lourds. Si je m'endors en cours ça le fait pas et en sport c'est pire je risque de prendre un coup.

**Deuxième année d'informatique**

Chapitre 3

Enfin libres ! Quatre heures trente de maths à la suite. Je tiendrais jamais l'année. Surtout sur les trois dernières heures. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prof. Il est pas d'accord avec la correction qu'on lui a donnée, il se trompe souvent, et pour finir il nous dit :

- A priori, ce doit être la bonne réponse.

Comment ça, à priori ? C'est pas des à priori qu'on attend des profs. Déjà qu'on se casse la tête pour le suivre et rattraper ses erreurs. Si on peut pas avoir en plus une solution correcte, ils vont être beaux les résultats en maths. Heureusement que Quatre est très fort en maths. A propos de Quatre, il me fait signe de me dépêcher. Heero et Trowa viennent de sortir. Je range vite mes affaires et on les rattrape. Chouette on va prendre le métro tous les quatre. Moi je vais quasiment jusqu'au terminus. Quatre sort un peu avant et les deux glaçons à mi-parcours. Tiens c'est vrai, je me demande s'ils sont colocataires. Tiens une trame de métro arrive tout juste, on a de la chance.

- Au fait Quat-chan, c'est pas ce week-end qu'il y a une foire ?

- Si. On se retrouve à l'entrée à 10H le samedi ?

- C'était pas devant la barbe à papa d'habitude ?

- Si mais c'est pas un bon plan avec ton estomac. Si j'arrive après toi ton porte-monnaie a déjà bien diminué.

- Maieu, c'est pas vrai.

- T'inquiètes je te priverai pas de ta barbe à papa. Juste d'une deuxième.

- Très drôle. Dites donc, Heero, Trowa, ça vous dirait de venir avec nous ?

- …

- Hn.

- Qui ne dit mot consent. Notez le dans vos agendas et dépêchez-vous de sortir, c'est votre arrêt.

Heero et Trowa se précipitent hors du wagon alors que la sonnerie du départ retentie déjà. Sur ce coup j'ai maîtrisé. Ils ont pas eu le temps de refuser et ils ne voudront pas faire l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche pour se rétracter.

- C'est qui le maître, Quat' ?

- J'avoue, je l'aurais jamais cru. Tu sais comment les prendre.

- C'est surtout Heero que je sais comment j'aimerais le prendre.

- (Rougit) Duo ! Je ne pensais pas à ça.

- Je sais.

- Pff.

- Ose dire que tu n'as pas pensé à ce que tu voudrais faire à Trowa. Ou plutôt à ce que tu voudrais que Trowa te fasse.

- (Encore plus rouge) DUO !

Je me marre alors que Quatre me fusille sous les regards des voyageurs attirés par son cri.

- (Soupire) T'es impossible.

- Ouep. Et fier de l'être.

- Hélas. Allez à demain.

- A demain.

Bon, encore cinq minutes et je me retrouverai dans mon petit appart. Qu'est-ce que je vais manger ce soir ?

TZUSUKU


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Deuxième année d'informatique

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre

Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas et les blagues des profs non plus.

Blabla de l'auteur : Quatrième chapitre. Arriverais-je à garder ce nouveau rythme de parution ? Ça m'étonnerait mais on ne perd rien à essayer.

**Deuxième année d'informatique**

Chapitre 4

- Duo.

- …

- Duo.

- …

(Secoue)

- Hein ?

- Tu es en train de t'endormir.

- Oups. Merci vieux. Cette prof est soporifique. Déjà qu'on n'est pas toujours tout-à-fait réveillé à la première heure. Si l'amphi n'était pas aussi inconfortable, y'a les trois quarts des étudiants qui dormiraient au lieu de la moitié. Et encore y'en a qui se tiennent éveillés en faisant des mots croisés. D'ailleurs c'est abusé il n'y avait plus de « 20 minutes » quand je suis arrivé… Quatre ?

- …

- Quatre, tu t'endors.

- … Hein ?

Heureusement le cours est fini. On reste en amphi mais normalement le prochain prof est plus énergique. Economie Gestion Organisation. C'est pas folichon mais y'a plus d'ambiance. Un peu trop peut-être.

- C'est pas possible de travailler avec vous. Vous êtes encore trop nombreux. Je sais qu'il y a des amphis sans personne, ça me gêne pas que les miens soient vides. Mais ne venez pas m'emmerder.

Et après on se demande pourquoi les élèves ne viennent pas en amphi. Heureusement beaucoup d'étudiants préfèrent venir même s'ils ne suivent qu'à moitié. On peut toujours apprendre un petit truc intéressant en n'écoutant que d'une oreille.

- Si vous n'êtes pas informés vous n'avez aucun pouvoir. Sauf si vous balancez des pavés.

Vu où nous mène ce genre d'activité, je crois qu'on préfèrera s'informer.

- Alors j'accélère un peu parce que je regarde ma montre.

Ah oui, c'est bientôt la fin. Plus qu'un cours avant le repas. J'ai faim. Plus qu'une heure et demie de torture. Tiens voilà le bourreau. Je me rendors déjà.

- … On a vu aussi… enfin non on n'a pas vu…

Je hais les cours de Systèmes-Réseau.

- On se fait quoi ce midi Quatre ?

- Vu le beau temps qu'on a on pourrait s'acheter des pizzas et aller manger au parc. (1)

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

- Mouais. Je crois surtout que t'es amoureux des pizzas.

- Au moins c'est agréable aux papilles. C'est pas avec tes bouquins que tu vas vibrer. Quoique tu as peut-être renouvelé ta bibliothèque depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu chez toi.

- Duo.

- Je plaisante Kitty-cat. Par contre pizza pour deux ça risque d'être cher. Mieux vaut y aller à quatre on pourra profiter de l'offre une pizza quatre personne offerte pour une achetée. Ça nous fera une moitié chacun.

- Bonne idée.

- Heero, Trowa, vous voulez quoi comme pizza ?

- …

- Hn.

- Bon Quatre et moi on choisira la nôtre et vous vous arrangerez entre vous.

- D'accord.

- Hn.

Finalement ce sera peut-être plus facile pour Quatre que pour moi de faire parler son glaçon.

TZUSUKU

(1) Etant donné mon inspiration défaillante nos amis sont encore en septembre où il faisait très beau et que j'allais en cours en tee-shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Deuxième année d'informatique

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre

Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas et les blagues des profs non plus.

Blabla de l'auteur : Je progresse lentement mais régulièrement avec cette fic. J'espère continuer et trouver l'inspiration (et le temps) pour mes autres fics.

**Deuxième année d'informatique**

Chapitre 5

- La quatre fromages.

- Non la curry.

- C'est bof la curry, le fromage c'est meilleur.

- Y'a trop de fromage.

- Y'a jamais trop de fromage. En plus y'en a quatre différents.

- Y'a de la viande dans la curry, c'est plus équilibré.

- Si on voulait un repas vraiment équilibré on mangerait pas de la pizza.

- Ca n'empêche pas.

- Le fromage c'est plus traditionnel que le curry.

- Parce qu'il y a une tradition de la pizza ?

- Tu…

- SILENCE.

- …

- …

- Je prends la quatre fromage avec Duo et Trowa la curry avec Quatre.

- Tu sais que j't'adore, Heero ?

- Baka.

- Merci Trowa.

- De rien.

Génial on va partager nos pizzas avec l'homme de nos rêves. Quatre, tu es pardonné. Hmm des pizzas bien chaudes. Voir trop. Allons nous poser au parc avant que je ne me brûle les mains. C'est vraiment cool de pouvoir manger de la pizza allongés dans l'herbe.

- Hmm… délichieuse.

- Duo, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

- Vi maman.

- Ah si seulement quelqu'un arrivait à te faire taire.

- Hé hé. Personne ne peut m'empêcher de… hmff.

- Mange ta pizza, elle va refroidir.

- …

- Chapeau Heero, on croirait presque qu'il est soudainement devenu aphone.

- Vous me le paierez.

- Allons, tu ne voudrais pas perdre tes cours de soutien de maths ?

- Faux frère.

- Mais non, j'assure juste mes arrières. Je sais très bien de quoi tu es capable.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour l'autre fois ?

- Devines ?

- Mais tu m'avais…

- Duo, si tu ne finis pas ta pizza je la mange.

- Pas touche ! C'est **ma** part.

Après avoir fini les pizzas on retourne à l'IUT pour un TD de programmation en C++, ce qui n'est pas de la tarte. Pour moi du moins, Heero lui, assure grave. Je réussis néanmoins à suivre et je suis tout heureux de répondre correctement à une question du prof. Mais je fais la moue quand le prof, après avoir noté sa méthode, déclare :

- Okay, aucun problème. Sauf que ça marche pas.

A quoi ça sert de nous montrer quelque chose si ça marche pas ? Si c'est comme ça je ne répondrais plus. Bon je sais c'est intéressant de voir toutes les possibilités. Mais rien n'est plus intéressant que la perfection assise à côté de moi et dont j'ai pu entendre la voix mélodieuse ce midi. Bon c'était surtout pour me faire taire mais c'est toujours un privilège. Dire que je vais à la foire avec lui demain. J'ai hâte d'y être. Les attractions me donneront sûrement l'occasion de me serrer innocemment contre lui. Je me demande si Quatre osera se coller à Trowa. En tout cas c'est pas un plan foireux. Quoique dans une foire…

TZUSUKU


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Deuxième année d'informatique

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre

Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas et les blagues des profs non plus.

Blabla de l'auteur : Comme le temps passe vite. Voilà la fin de l'année et je ne suis ici qu'au quatrième jour après la rentrée. J'ai eu le temps de repasser en première année en cours de route. Espérons que ce ne sera pas le cas de Duo car il est évident qu'Heero de redoublera pas. Mais bon je ne sais pas si j'irais aussi loin dans la fic vu que pour l'instant je fais au jour le jour et que les chapitres ne font qu'un demi-journée, sauf celui-là qui en fait encore moins.

**Deuxième année d'informatique**

Chapitre 6

P#! d'réveil ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le mettre aussi tôt un samedi matin ? … (mise en fonctionnement des neurones)… J'y suis ! Je vais à la foire avec mon Hee-chan ! Faut que je me prépare.

Une heure après, je suis fin prêt. Il est temps d'y aller, pour retrouver mon dulciné. Et je ferais mieux de me calmer, je vais finir par disjoncter. C'est pas le moment de se la jouer poète énamouré. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le genre d'Heero. S'il est gay bien sûr. Après deux changements de métro j'y suis. Ah, bon on dirait que je suis le dernier. J'y crois pas ! Quat-Quat a réussi à engager la conversation avec Trowa. Par contre Heero est toujours aussi renfermé.

- Salut les gars !

- Salut Duo.

- Salut.

- Hn.

Dois-je me réjouir qu'il ait daigné me répondre d'une monosyllabe qui veut tout et ne rien dire ? J'hésite.

- Ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'attend. Tu t'es lavé les cheveux ce matin ?

- Non j'ai juste eu du mal à me lever. Tu me connais, j'ai du mal à quitter mon lit le matin.

En fait j'ai pris du temps pour choisir mes vêtements et me faire une belle natte. C'est ma première sortie avec Hee-chan, quand même !

- Mouais. Tu veux un nouveau réveil pour ton anniversaire ?

- Merci, mais l'actuel n'est pas encore décédé.

- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire ?

Trowa qui ouvre la bouche et qui me parle ? Il a mangé quoi ce matin ? J'aurai préféré que ce soit Heero qui demande mais ça me donne quand même une opportunité.

- Oui, dans deux semaines.

- Tu as déjà prévu quelque chose ?

Merci Quatre, j'enclenche le piège.

- Je pense que je vais faire une petite soirée, nous quatre et quelque potes.

- Mais…

- Non Quatre je ne veux pas une super fiesta. Pour une fois j'aimerais ne pas avoir tes sœurs sur le dos.

Z'ont pas bronché, je crois que c'est bon pour l'anniv en amoureux. Pour faire bonne mesure j'inviterais Hildy et son petit ami. Et puis Zech aussi, tel que je le connais, il ramènera sa dernière conquête.

- Tu as raison, ce sera plus sympa.

Evidemment que j'ai raison.

- Surtout pour moi, faux frère. Et si on allait s'amuser maintenant ? On commence par le grand huit ou par la maison hantée ?

TZUSUKU


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Deuxième année d'informatique

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre

Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas et les blagues des profs non plus.

Blabla de l'auteur : Me revoici en deuxième année. Arriverais-je à finir cette fic avant de quitter l'iut ? Je l'espère.

**Deuxième année d'informatique**

Chapitre 7

Finalement on a commencé par le grand huit. Evidemment je me suis débrouillé pour être à côté d'Hee-chan et que Quatre soit à côté de Trowa. Bien sûr on ne peut pas se serrer contre eux vu le système qui nous maintient sur notre siège Heureusement car j'ai pas envie de jouer l'ange sans ailes. Les tentatives d'approche physique ce sera pour plus tard. C'est partiiiii !

C'était GENIAL ! J'adore les montagnes russes ! On va à la maison hantée maintenant ! Oui Quatre, je sais que ton âme sensible craint les monstres mais n'est-ce pas l'occasion de tester les instincts protecteurs d'un-oeil-vert-et-l'autre-on-sait-pas ? Pour moi pas la peine d'y penser, je sais que je serais mort de rire au premier truc terrifiant. Heero s'installe déjà. Hop me voilà assis à côté de lui. Trowa et Quatre sont derrière nous. Je sens l'inquiétude de Quatre d'ici. Faut dire que les farces et attrapes ont tendance à se déclencher pour lui. Quel sera le premier monstre ? On va le savoir... sympa le style gothique et les yeux des tableaux qui vous suivent du regard... une salle de bal hantée ! J'aimerais bien aller voir les hologrammes de plus près. Tiens une crypte. Ca sent le vampire. Le voilà qui sort plus ou moins de son cercueil. Plutôt réussi. Mais j'aurais préféré un jeune et beau vampire à la place du vieux schnock habituel. Heero en vampire hmm... un cimetière maintenant, mais y'a rien que des tombes ?

- GROAR !

- Aaaaaaa !

Ah non, y'a un loup-garou. Je l'ai pas bien vu il a surgit à notre niveau, pile pour Quatre et Trowa. Dommage qu'on soit dans ces espèces de paniers-berceaux j'ai pas pu voir la réaction de Quatre. Mais j'ai entendu sa voix. Je me demande si Trowa a gardé son flegme malgré la surprise. Heero lui a son regard sceptique du rationnel qui analyse tout. Pas drôle. En plus c'est déjà fini. Mais c'était marrant. Tiens, pourquoi Quatre a les joues aussi rouges ? Je sens qu'il va avoir des choses à me raconter.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Qu'y-a-t-il d'intéressant dans le coin ? Voyons, voyons...

- Eh ! Y'a des peluches de Scrat (1) à gagner au tir à la carabine. Elles sont trop marrantes, on essaye d'en avoir une ?

- Baka.

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont marrantes.

- Pourquoi pas.

He he he. Nous voici avec la carabine dans les mains. Que le meilleur gagne !

Bah c'est pas moi. Purée j'ai touché qu'une seule fois la cible et pas au milieu ! Bouh. Heero lui a fait a fucking perfect shooting et Trowa n'est pas loin de l'égaler. Quant à Quatre il s'en est plutôt bien tiré. Il cache bien son jeu le petit. Je voulais un Scrat et je suis le seul à n'avoir rien gagné. Ouin...

- Tiens baka et arrête de faire ta tête de cocker.

Je... je rêve. Heero m'offre un Scrat. Ca veut dire qu'il m'aime un minimum, non ?

- (saute au cou d'Heero en l'étranglant à moitié avec sa peluche) Arigato !

Quelle magnifique journée ! Et j'espère qu'elle n'est pas finie. Tiens, Quatre a choisi une peluche de lion... qu'il offre à Trowa !? Et Trowa lui offre un service à thé ! Je suis content pour Quatre, mais... que s'est-il passé dans la maison hantée ?

TZUSUKU

(1) l'écureuil caractériel de l'Age de Glace. Il y en avait plein à la dernière fête foraine où je suis allée. Mais j'en ai pas gagné.


End file.
